born of pure breed
by 6shadowkeeper9
Summary: Once, long ago as Humans reckon time, a great Empire united much of the then-known world. Called the Empire of the Seven-Pointed Star after its main sigil and for symbolic reasons, the empire united much of what was the civilized world.


_**Introduction**_

Once, long ago as Humans reckon time, a great Empire united much of the then-known world. Called the Empire of the Seven-Pointed Star after its main sigil and for symbolic reasons, the empire united much of what was the civilized world.

_**But the Seven-Pointed Star that symbolized unity was only the result of a much more turbulent time that occured before the rise of the imperial kingdom.**_

The blood Wars

Perhaps the thing that brought about the crashing realization about the terrible times civilization faced were the poorly named blood Wars.  
>The War began when a fragile alliance was to be formed between two Elven nations - that of the Forest and the Mountain. Aer Bale, daughter of the Elven Lord<p>

___**Taurnibion Dlaralvadren**__**, was to marry **__**Alyamaedhdrach Tathdiir**__**, the son of the Mountain Queen **__**Iltithirnel Taleth**__**. Unfortunately, Aer bale fell in love with a Human by the name of Klystron Hawk, the son of a now-lost clan whose name is forgotten even by the Elves.**_

The night of her wedding (when the alliance was to be sealed) Aer bale fled with Klystron Hawk into the night. When, at the proper time, the maidens of Grace (special servants of Hodierna amongst Elven tribes who see to the ritual niceties of weddings) came to get Aer Bale, all they found where she should have been was her wedding gown - carefully folded on her bed - and her crown, gleaming gently on the dress' bodice.

_**At Klystron Hawk's clan, the two were wed. Because Klystron Hawk was the clan leader and the most powerful warrior in the tribe, few saw reason to try and challenge the marriage, and those who did were called by Kanton into a duel to the death that Klystron Hawk - inevitably - won. The Humans, while not fond of the Elves, saw little reason to risk their short-lived lives to try and stop something that was, after all, Aer Balee and Klystron Hawk's own decision.**_

When Bale's father found out that his only daughter had broken the oldest taboo of Elven lore (Human and Elven interaction in matrimony is frowned upon by both races so much that couples who usually engage in such activity are put to death), he rallied the Elven forces to find her.

___**Iltithirnel Taleth**__**, she of the bloodiest clan of the Elven nation, joined bale's father, agreeing with him that, though his daughter was an upstart, the Humans would pay for housing and encouraging this obscenity of Elven tradition.**_

The Elven forces moved in on Klystron hawk's clan with a one day warning from Klystron hawk's scouts. When Klystron hawk heard the Elven warcry he saw an opportunity he had been waiting for for years. Quickly he gathered a council of the nearest clan's elders and, together, five clans united to stop the Elven "menace", with runners sent out to the other clans to help them in their battle.

_**The war forces threw themselves at each other savagely, and bright Elven blood flew in silver streams, mingling with the darker Human blood and watering the fields they fought on, feeding the trees they fought in Klystron hawk, when he realized that the Humans - while not as seasoned as Elven fighters - were still more numerous, rallied the other Elven nations to join him in the battle. The prize, after all, were the Human lands - perhaps even mass extinction of the pestilence that were Humans themselves! Aer Bale, his daughter, was forgotten.**_

_**When Klystron hawk saw the more seasoned Elven fighters taking out his men, he turned to the oldest enemy of Elvenkind in existence - the Dwarves. Striking a deal with the old King of the Mountain of the time (a Dwarf named Membrach), he agreed that, should the Elvenkind fall, the mountain would be once more the Dwarves'. Excited by the fervor of the possible riches in store for him, he watched with pride as the Dwarven nation poured over the battlefield, slicing through the Elven forces like knives through butter. Back at the clan, Aer Bale, his wife, was forgotten.**_

Years have pasted now, Aer Bale had twins - a girl and a boy. Unusual for an Elven woman, and unusual still that the children survived, she turned them over to a nursemaid and then walked out and disappeared. It is said that she Faded as Elvenkind will do, vanishing into Urrem'tier's embrace.

_**Book Title: born a pure breed **_

_**100 years have past**_

_**Born into a world of evil and good, Klystron Hawk, Aer Bale knew paralyzing fear as noble children. They both survived to claim thier family heritage. Hawk a noble child of a barbarian clan both from two different human clans yet they belonged to none, aer bale a female enchantress and so he walked his chosen path alone, trusting no one. For beyond the frozen hell of his youth even greater dangers. Today, as an expert in the study of the old folk lore, Klystron searches for the source of his nightmares.**_

_**Aer Bale can help him. Though centuries of hunting and killing have taken their toll, he longs to feel sensual love without the hunger for blood. As a tenuous trust emerges between them, so too does a passion neither has ever known. And while klystron and aer bale search the treacherous landscape for the truth about their past, they harbor a secret that could save or destroy them. Because as much as they long for a future as life mates, they also hunted by the unknown of a dark curse. Hawk lived his life for centuries with his aunts, ruling over a small thriving empire. **_

_**had no war, no crimes; everything always seemed to run smooth without any faults, treated all his followers with respect; with his leadership and help from both his aunts he continued to grow prosperous. The civilian population continually growing larger and larger every day but one fateful night they received a letter from a neighboring country, talking about innocent men, women and children, being found mauled with hideous teeth mark, lodged in their flesh. Body parts being ripped off and thrown all over parts of other cities. Corpses found littering the surrounding woods and streams. They received letters like this for weeks, pleading for our help. They gathered their best warriors and headed to try and liberate and free this neighboring country from the beasts that were on the prowl. They received reports weekly about the battle and this dog like men, who were attacking in packs, Creatures that were thought to be a myth. Weeks went by and the letters stopped coming in. so with Aer Bale's help they continued to run the country, sending scouts to find out what happened. None ever returned so they had built up the city walls and defenses as well as a rescue force to go in and find our missing warriors. A week before they were going to depart, on a cold winter night, a howl echoed across the skies, something like I have never heard before. It was followed by a few others.**_

_**As I ran to my window, I saw a beast of lore standing on the wall of the city, and figure being held above his head. There was no doubt it was heads of the missing warriors, as rage filled inside hawk, screams began to echo through the city, then within my own manor. As I raced down the hall ways, the blood then the bodies began to appear. My heart racing, I screamed out. I killed both these "vampires and lycans and any more who crossed my path." The rest of the night remains to this day a blur to me, as I awoke days later in the woods covered in blood. My kingdom and cities destroyed, no living soul remaining. I left in search of these beasts vowing to never let another live. To turn any human and make them my minions, to build an army to eradicate all of these dog beasts. **_

_**I spend my days trying to find a cure for the bloodlust that drives some vampires crazy. And I spend my nights, raising my army. I have entered The Country of Klystron Empire that harbors these beasts. Either them, or myself, will not leave this country alive. And I have no plans on dying anytime soon I remember what my aunts have told me long time ago has a child before I was attacked it is your destiny to rule more than just this kingdom and to rule over covens of vampires like us. If they so want my protection. **_

_**They both taught me so much which I never understood until now. Now the time has come, for me to take back my vengeance, to forever live with the consequences of my actions. To hunt down and kill those beasts who destroyed my life and murdered my family and kin. So I have set out on my own to seek them out. I Got out my bedroll and set up camp for the night and start to write. But something on the edge of the forest line of Klystron Empire borders had caught his eyes and so he put his quail pen, ink, dairy, and his bedroll on his horse and took my sword that my aunts gave me before they where slaughtered on that fatal night. All I can think of is why both aunts had to die in that cold crisp day in Klystron Empire? But what or who ever did this will pay with their blood even if it means to take my own life to bring them to justices. When I got to the edge line of the forest I have seen what had caught my eyes from my birth place that is not in rubble and smoke. I got out of the ambush 9 days ride from here and I also fought them off by my self till the last one of them nasty dog men things that took and slaughtered my whole village. **_

_**Do not worry your in safety of Klystron Empire. So you live 9 days to the north of my kingdom right? I ask her she looked at me how did you know I am from the north kind sir she asks me? Well I have guardians that watch the forest every night and they report back to me when new events happen in and around the kingdom, and they also keep me updated on the attacks from the dog men. But you're lucky to escape their ambush he told her. **_

_**They can be so nasty at times when they ambush traveling folks around here on the new moon. That is why I tell my guards to order the outer villages to stay around their homes and villages at night on a new moon. It happened to my village long time ago when I was only starting to be a man at age 17. So you have seen lots of fights and battles when you were growing up I see she says. So my life as a night punisher started when I turned 18 years old so you no have to worry about me attacking you, I am not like the dog men that you have seen and fought to escape my blood flows stronger than theirs. I sleep in the day and come out at night to carry out capital punishment to them that have did wrong to folks ect… **_

_**That is why my kingdom is so safe from them dog men sapphire, here let me take you to my hut so you can get cleaned up and heal also would you like that? She nods to him and picks her self up and her pack and hands it to him to carry. So have you ever thought of trying to find out who turned you in to a vampire sir? Yes I have thought about that a few times but every time I get close to finding out whore my sire is I end up on a dead lead. **_

_**And I also am trying to find a cure to help slow the blood lust down in the vampires that I have found around my kingdom. But it is odd that I have found them in to many old run down buildings through out the kingdom. The kings men, and what is left of the village folk don't know where they came from some say that a evil necromancer that used to live in the bogs to the south of my kingdom and no one ever comes back alive from there from what I have been told , read , and heard from other villages. Hawk looks at the young lady and asks do you think there will ever be an end to this evil that is in both our kingdoms? She looks back at him and nods I do believe there will be hope for both kingdoms she told him...**_

_**Hamm I never heard it said that way before she said, and if I was to offer you a spot in my army would you take the offer? And what kind of spot would that offer is she asking and what would I be doing in the army? How you like to be the watcher and handler of an army of dragon riders? I would love to be a seer over an army of dragon riders I never been on a dragon nor been close to one. I will take you to where the dragon riders sleep at in the morning that is if you want to rest up and get cleaned up ect…**_

_**© 2001 by shadow keeper**_


End file.
